


Softly

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so fluffy y'all i cleansed my soul while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Alexis and Girard have exciting lives. It's nice to take a breather from that once in a while to just be with each other.Written for a bimonthly challenge prompt.





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

> listen 
> 
> i love them
> 
> (this takes place after the events of the arcana ahAHAHA)

The tea kettle’s bright whistle brought Alexis out of their slumber, followed by the gentle caress of the sun’s rays through the window. They sat up and stretched, their hair falling from where it had been loosely pinned up. They ran their hands through their hair, then reached over to the nightstand and slipped their wedding ring back onto their finger. 

Alexis looked at the simple silver ring, adjusting it so the diamond set in the center was facing outward. As they did, they smiled, remembering every detail of their wedding at once. The music that played as they walked down the aisle, their nervousness as they almost dropped their bouquet; most prominently, the excited and loving expression on Girard’s face when he finally unveiled them. 

“Love, your tea is going to get cold.”

His voice, floating up the stairs to them, was like music to their ears (clichéd as that sounds). They smiled, then walked down the stairs barefoot, letting their hair trail behind them.

Girard’s back was to them when they reached the kitchen, and he hummed softly as he gently stirred honey into his tea. Alexis came up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waist, pressing their cheek to his back. 

“Hi,” they said, standing on their tiptoes and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Girard laughed, picking up both mugs of tea. “Hi,” he replied, carefully turning around in their arms. “Are you gonna let go so you can have your tea?”

Alexis shook their head, and Girard laughed again. He pressed a kiss to their forehead, then did his best to put the mugs back on the counter. He ran his fingers through Alexis’s hair, careful not to let his wedding ring catch in their long red locks.

“I love it when you let your hair down,” he mused, twisting a strand around his finger.

“I love it in theory,” Alexis replied. “But it just gets super tangled.”

Girard smiled softly, gathering all of their hair in his hands. “But then I get to braid it. And you like that, right?”

Alexis nodded, placing their chin to his sternum. “It’s why I married you.”

“Just that?” Girard asked, weaving Alexis’s hair into a braid.

“Just that,” they replied. “You’re pretty cute, too.”

Girard took his hands out of their hair and placed them on their hips. For a moment, they stayed like that, savoring each other’s presence. Alexis breathed deeply, laying their head on his shoulder.

“I still can’t believe you’re my husband,” they said, closing their eyes.

Girard laughed. “Really? Three years hasn’t done anything to change that?”

“Nope,” Alexis answered. They stood up straight and grabbed their tea, pressing their lips to Girard’s cheek before sitting at the counter. “We’ve known each other for twenty-seven years, and every time I see you, I find something new to love about you.”

Girard smiled, sitting down next to them. “I could say the same about you.”

They drank their tea in comfortable silence for a moment, then Alexis placed their mug on the counter. “Do you remember our wedding?”

Girard blinked. “Of course I do. How could I forget it?”

“Right, but do you remember how when the officiant was in the middle of saying ‘husband and wife’, Vati sneezed  _ really _ loudly?” Alexis continued. 

Girard almost spit out his tea. “I do in fact remember that. Do you remember at the reception when my aunt kept asking us when we’d have kids?”

Alexis laughed. “And we kept telling her that we didn’t know, but she kept asking?”

“Mm-hmm,” Girard hummed. “And then  _ your _ aunt--”

“Got drunk and danced on the table. Yes, I remember,” Alexis interrupted. “She’s on Mutti’s side of the family. It’s where I get it from.”

“Looking at your mother, I never would’ve guessed,” Girard said. 

Alexis rolled their eyes. “She’s always been a bit of a black sheep.”

They took a sip from their tea and smiled to themselves. “All in all, though, that was...the happiest day of my life.”

Girard laid his hand over theirs, his ring pressing into their skin as he squeezed lightly. “Mine too.”

He turned to face Alexis, his soft smile back on his face. “You know what my favorite part was?”

Alexis turned to face him, placing their mug on the counter. “What?”

“When I lifted your veil and saw your face,” Girard answered, raising his hand to caress their cheek. “You looked like you did the day I first met you.”

Alexis frowned. “I looked like a five year old?”

Girard laughed, causing Alexis to start giggling as well. “No,” he managed to say through laughter. “That’s not what I meant, you goof.”

Alexis’s laughter subsided, and they smiled at Girard. “Then what  _ did _ you mean?”

“I mean,” Girard said, “that your eyes looked just as nervous, but just as bright and energetic as they’ve always been.”

He ran his thumb across their cheek, and they raised their hand to meet his. “Your eyes are one of my favorite parts of you,” he continued, his voice soft. 

“What are your other favorite parts?” Alexis asked, inching forward.

Girard pressed his lips to theirs, laying his other hand on their knee. They kissed him back and gently wrapped their fingers around his wrist. After a few fleeting seconds which felt like eternity, Girard pulled away, meeting their eyes again.

“Everything.”


End file.
